


Love in Liminal Spaces

by DrowningInStarlight



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: "God, I'd forgotten about that. Emily, did Ben ever tell you about the time he walked in on Chet and got invited to a threesome?""Really?What did you say, Ben?""No, obviously.Obviously!In what universe is there a possibility I would agree?"Or, Sammy, Ben and Emily get trapped in the radio station over night, and in the manner of sleepovers everywhere, feelings are discussed.





	Love in Liminal Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the King Falls AM fandom! I just need so much more of these characters, and so to pass the time until the inevitably devastating 1st of May episode, I wrote this. 
> 
> Some credits and inspirations: Foxglade's excellent "waiting for the chorus to come" first inspired me to write a Sammy/Ben/Emily fic, definitely recommend it. The idea for them getting snowed in was from neversaydie's "Thaw", another wonderful fic. 
> 
> And of course thanks to every single King Falls AM fic writer because god knows we need everyone we can get and you're all amazing! 
> 
> Enjoy :D

Emily Potter had always tried her hardest not to be selfish. 

When she'd been six years old, her father had run away with another woman, disappearing one night and leaving Emil and her mother without a word. Even though Emily had been far too young to truly understand what had happened, she heard the word _selfish,_ again and again, from her aunts, from her mum's friends. _How could he be so selfish, how could he leave like that?_

She knew, in the dim, confused way a child knows of adult affairs, that selfishness was the reason her mother cried herself to sleep whenever she thought Emily couldn't hear. 

Time had passed, and Emily had grown up, understood the story a little better, but she never shook the habit. Over time, it'd just become part of who she was-- Emily Potter, who wasn't selfish. Emily Potter, who found it hard to tell the difference between what she wanted and what she _needed,_ between selfishness and self-care. 

Emily had never been a greedy person, until she met Sammy and Ben. And then-- god, and then-- 

She'd tried to rationalize it, many times. She knew what polyamory was, she was a librarian-- she read books. She knew that love wasn't a selfish thing to feel, really. But here's the thing: knowing isn't the same as believing. 

And whenever she caught herself looking at them both, all she could hear was the voice in her head that said _You're going to break them both with this, you know you are, but you still want them. Selfish, selfish, selfish--_

"--So please be careful, everyone, on this snowy night," Sammy said, and she shook herself out of her reverie. Right, the radio station. Yes. 

"Now, please welcome our special guest, King Falls," Sammy continued, "The lovely Miss Emily Potter, who so graciously agreed to join us tonight, despite the late hour."

"It's a pleasure to be here," she said. "It always is." 

"And we always love having you," Ben said. 

"So, Emily, you wanted to talk about--" 

The lights flickered suddenly, plunging the studio into darkness for a moment. 

"Ben, was that you?" Sammy asked. 

Ben put his hands up in defence. "I didn't do anything. King Falls, I think we may be experiencing some technical troubles--"

The lights flicked again, and went off with a hiss, the darkness absolute. 

"Guys?" Emily said. 

"Hello?" Sammy said. "King Falls, can you hear us?" 

"They couldn't tell us, even if they could," Ben pointed out. "The phones are all dead." 

"It's got to be the snow," Emily said. Her eyes were adjusting a little now, and she could see in the faint light from the windows that the snow was coming down harder than before. "It must have knocked out the power lines, or something."

"Great. There's no way any of us are driving out there, not with the snow how it is, so it looks like we're up here til morning," Sammy said. 

"We could call someone," Ben suggested. "Like, Troy or someone..."

"And he'd do what? I don't want him driving up here either."

"Sammy's right," Emily said. "Let's text him, and he can send someone to dig us out in the morning. In the meanwhile... station sleepover." 

"That actually sounds like fun," Ben said, and Emily had to agree. In any other circumstances, being stuck in a radio station with the two guys she was hiding the fact she was in love with might have sounded like a nightmare, but that was the problem, wasn't it? They weren't just two guys. They were _Sammy and Ben._ She'd take any excuse to spend time with them, even if it was because of a disaster. God, she really was selfish. 

"We need light," Sammy said. "I think there are some candles in Chet's office, from before we banned him from inviting... friends into the station. It'll be romantic."

"With Chet's candles? I don't think romance is what he had in mind," Emily grimaced, and Ben snorted. 

"Okay, sure, but we're snowed up here for the night, with the power out, I can hardly say to my two best friends that it's gonna be sexual." 

Ben snorted again, and Emily shrugged. "Your call." 

She was about to fish around in her bag for her phone when she caught Sammy's eye. He was looking at her closely, and she suddenly felt more transparent than she wanted to be. 

"I-- you're right, that would be weird. These candles had better not make any of us act like Chet," she said quickly. 

"If I start acting like Chet, shoot me," Ben said. 

"Oh, we will," Sammy told him. He shot a last searching look at Emily, then turned to leave. "Right. Chet's office." He disappeared into the darkness of the station. 

Once he was gone, Ben turned to Emily. "Okay, what just happened?"

"Sammy went to find some candles?"

"That's not what I mean. What was that weird look Sammy gave you about? That's his _I know what you're thinking_ look."

"How do you know that?"

"We work in radio. We're used to communicating without speaking." 

"That's pretty cool, actually." 

"It comes in useful, but you're trying to distract me. Come on, Emily, I'm curious!"

"It's nothing, okay? Just nothing." It came out a little harsher than she intended, and Ben looked a little concerned. 

"If you say so. I wasn't trying-- I didn't realised it was anything _serious_..."

"It's not. Sorry, Ben. Just a little on edge." 

"Well, we won't freeze to death, at any rate," Ben said, opening one of the cupboards. "Emergency blankets."

"You have emergency blankets up here, but not emergency light?"

"I know, I know. We are supremely unorganized. If it wasn't for my relentless scheduling, the show would be a mess." 

"I've said it before, I'll say it again, buddy," Sammy said, re-entering the room with a stack of candles. "You is a schedule dominatrix."

"I don't know whether to be proud or offended by that," Ben said. 

"Honestly, I don't know either. Now, does anyone have anything to light these candles with?" 

 

***

 

If, five years ago, someone had told Emily that she'd spend a night trapped in a radio station and _love every minute of it_ , she wouldn't have believed them. But right then, it seemed like the cosiest place on earth. 

They'd managed to find an old lighter in one of the station cupboards, and Chet's candles were burning merrily, casting a soft golden light over them all. They'd moved into Sammy and Ben's office, because it had a sofa that was just-- _just_ \-- big enough for all three of them. Emily was curled up against Ben's shoulder, almost dozing under the warmth of the blankets and Ben. 

"This is nice," she said drowsily. 

Ben shifted so he had an arm around her and the other around Sammy, who appeared to have fallen asleep completely. "It is," he agreed. "We should have station sleepovers more often."

"Definitely... Or, I mean, we could just have normal sleepovers, too. If people wanted that." 

"You'd be down for that, then? Us having sleepovers?"

"More the merrier, right?"

Ben rested his cheek against her hair. "This is such a cliché sleepover question, but... are you in love with me?" 

"I think you know I am." 

"That's not all, though. Are you in love with Sammy?" 

Emily stiffened. "Ben..." 

"It's okay. It's okay to want... _that._ I promise you." 

She took a deep breath. This was Ben, and he was promising it was okay, and dammit, she couldn't lie to him. "Yes. I'm in love with you, and in love with Sammy, and it's so stupid and I can't-- I don't even know why I'm telling you this. But it is the truth." 

"It's _okay._ I-- We're in this together. It's going to be okay." 

"'m awake," Sammy murmured suddenly, making them jump a little. "I can hear you." 

"I'm sorry--" Emily began, but Sammy cut her off. 

"C'mere," he said, holding out his arms, and Ben and Emily glanced at each other then went to him. Sammy wasn't a very touchy person, so when he offered a hug, you didn't turn him down. 

There really wasn't room for all three of them on the sofa, especially not now they were all lying longways, but Emily wouldn't have moved for the world. 

Her breath came a little unevenly, and she knew, pressed together as they were, that Sammy and Ben could feel it. Ben put his hand on her arm, ever so gently. "You okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah. Just... just happy." 

"You two are the cutest goddamn things I've ever seen," Sammy said. 

"But?"

"But what?"

"Oh," Ben said. "It felt like there was going to be a but." 

"Well, we all know what Ben's in it for then," Emily said, unable to resist. The resulting laughter unbalanced them enough that Ben fell off the side of the sofa, and through trying to catch him, Sammy and Emily got pulled off too. They ended up lying on the floor, in a tangle of blankets and people. 

"Wow, we really need to sweep more often," Sammy said. "I can see under all the furniture from down here." 

"Disgusting," Ben agreed. "Next time, we stay at mine. And bring more snacks." 

"More cushions, too," Sammy said. "And _not_ the ones from Chet's office, either. I think we've all heard the stories." 

"I've _seen_ the stories," Ben said, with feeling. 

"God, I'd forgotten about that. Emily, did Ben ever tell you about the time he walked in on Chet and got invited to a threesome?" 

"No, _really?_ What did you say, Ben?"

"No, obviously. _Obviously!_ In what universe is there a possibility I would agree?" 

"God, if Chet saw us all lying around like this, he'd be _unbearable_ ," Sammy said. "I can hear the innuendos now."

Ben groaned. "Don't. I don't even want to think about it." 

There was silence for a moment, then Ben said "I can't stop thinking about it now. Someone say something else to distract me." 

"Did-- did you mean it, when you said about next time? I mean, about there _being_ a next time?" Emily asked hesitantly. 

"Of course! At my place, though. All the sleepovers we could possibly desire." 

"Thanks, Ben. But I meant..."

"You can tell us anything, Emily," Sammy said softly. "You know that."

"I--" she took a deep breath. She wasn't sure why she was finding this so hard, she was _good_ at expressing herself. Clearly and easily conveying information was a big part of being a librarian, after all. She could do this. "I never wanted to... make it weird, between us, or anything."

"What, because you're in love with me _and_ Sammy?"

"Exactly. I didn't want to hurt you, Ben, or make anyone uncomfortable, or..."

"You haven't hurt me, Em. Come on, I think everyone's a little bit in love with Sammy."

Sammy raised his eyebrows at him. "They are?"

"Well..." Ben stammered, "I mean-- I am, anyway." 

"You are?" Emily said. "I thought... I thought it was just me doing the whole being-in-love-with-two-people thing." 

"Nope. Not for a long time." 

"I can't believe I didn't see."

"Sammy? You're the only one who hasn't weighed in yet." 

"I mean, I literally called you both adorable just ten minutes ago."

"Yes, but... You and Ben, in particular, are very affectionate friends and I don't want to misinterpret platonic love as more-- not that platonic love is worth less, I'd gladly be friends with both of you and nothing else for the rest of my life if it meant I could still spend time with you," she said. "I just..." _Want more than I could ever deserve._

"I've never been good at working out what's supposed to be romantic or platonic either," Ben said. "In general. Like, where do you draw that line? I don't know. I'm probably going to fuck this up."

"That's not true," Sammy said. "We're going to be okay, and do you know why? The line between romantic and platonic is _here_ , exactly where we draw it. I love you, both of you. I really do. If you want to try romantic... we can do that. I can't believe I just confessed my love for my two best friends on the floor of the radio station." 

"Thank god for Sammy, being the voice of reason," Emily said fondly. 

"Anytime," Sammy said. 

"Radio station floor or not..." Ben said, "I love you guys." 

 

*** 

 

The sun was well up when Troy and Ron decided it was safe to try to reach the radio station. 

"I sure do hope it's all okay up there," Troy said, as Ron's truck plowed through the snow. "I had a couple of texts from Ben last night, but then nothing."

"If the power's out, then maybe their phones died," Ron suggested practically. "You know what those two are like for forgetting chargers and similar."

"Yeah, but Emily is up there with them," Troy explained. "She wouldn't forget."

"Oh, she's there too?" Ron chuckled. "I wouldn't worry yourself, Troy. I expect they were just... busy." 

"Well, maybe," Troy agreed. "Still, I'll be glad when they're all safe and sound."

"We all will, Deputy, we all will. Wouldn't be the same without Sammy and Ben, and Emily too, of course."

"You're definitely right there, Ron." 

"They're good kids. I hope--"

"Yeah? Spit it out, buddy." 

"Well, I always say it as I see it, you know? And what I see is those three falling in love, whether they know it or not. And there's those in this town who'd dislike that, just on principal."

"Oh, I know," Troy agreed, because despite Ron mentioning no names, Mrs Higenbaum sprung to mind, unbidden but appropriate. "We've gotta look out for them, then, Ron. Because _dammit_ , they deserve to be happy if any of us do." 

"Good man," Ron said. "Now, let's go rescue them from the goddamned radio station."

 

***

 

It took a few minutes to clear the snow from the door, but despite the noise they were making, no one stirred inside the station. Soundproofing, Troy remembered, but still. He couldn't help worrying about those three, as they always seemed to get involved in any possible trouble they could find. Punching the mayor, indeed. 

"Sammy, Ben? Emily?" he called, glancing into the empty studio as he passed. He opened the door to the office, and stopped, suddenly quieted by the scene inside. 

In the midst of a nest of brightly coloured shock blankets he could see Emily and Sammy. Only the top of Ben's curls were visible, he was curled so tightly between them. They looked so at peace, sleeping softly, that Troy hated to disturb them. 

He was about to turn and warn Ron to be quiet when Sammy opened his eyes, grimacing against the bright sunlight. 

"Oh, hi Troy," he mumbled, still more asleep than awake. 

"Hiya, Sammy. Had a good night?" 

Sammy looked down at Ben and Emily, still snuggled together and soundly asleep. "You know what, buddy," he said, "I absolutely have."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are always welcome!


End file.
